in this section, the following description merely provides information regarding the background of the embodiments, and does not constitute the conventional art.
An iris recognition system, which has higher security and accuracy than other authentication means, is used in identification and authentication for security entrance. An iris recognition system is a system that extracts characteristic iris patterns from iris images, taken by a camera, using an image processing technique, stores the extracted iris patterns as data, and compares the stored iris patterns with iris data of users registered in advance to authenticate a specific person.
In recent years, such an iris recognition system has been applied to mobile devices such that the mobile devices can be increasingly used as personal security systems. In the iris recognition system, however, the iris must be accurately recognized at the center of a lens of the camera in order to perform rapid and accurate security authentication.
Consequently, it is necessary for an iris recognition camera used in a general iris recognition system to perform optical-axis focusing in which the focus of the camera is aligned with a user's eye in order to perform more accurate and rapid iris recognition.
In addition, there is a necessity for an iris recognition camera that is capable of recognizing the irises of the left eye and the right eye of a user using a single lens without requiring a user to move, whereby it is not necessary for the user to move such that the irises of the left eye and the right eye of the user can be recognized by the camera or to provide two lenses for respectively recognizing the irises of the left eye and the right eye of the user in the iris recognition camera, thereby improving user convenience.